Childist! CHANBAEK BAEKYEOL
by LareinnaSitha
Summary: 'Chan, kau selalu membuatku merasa bahwa aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu. Sekalipun aku pergi, aku akan kembali lagi ketempat yang sama. Ketempat dimana kau berada' This is CHANBAEK Fanfiction!


**Title : Childish  
Author : Lareinna_Sitha  
Main Cast : CHANBAEK / BAEKYEOL  
Genre : Romance, Yaoi, Boy X Boy  
Rate : T **

**Warning! This Fanfic is Yaoi. Boy X Boy. Don't Like Don't Read. Thanks ^.^**

Hullaa semuaa~ Author gila mau ngepost epep nih  
Ini epep pertama yang author post di ffn yak ^.^  
Semoga suka yaaa~ *tebarkembang

Okay!  
Let's Go!

"Channie..?" Sesesok pemuda bertubuh mungil dengan sebuah pijama rilakkuma kebesaran yang membuatnya bertambah mungil masuk melangkah ke dalam kamar bertuliskan CHANBAEK di pintunya. Mencari-cari sosok kekasihnya-Park Chanyeol.  
"Em?" Hanya itu jawaban yang didapat oleh si mungil Baekhyun saat ia memangil Chanyeol. Pria bertubuh jakung itu malah asyik dengan Laptop hitam terbarunya.  
"Chan..? Kau dengar aku? Aku memangilmu.." Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Chanyeol yang masih berkutat dengan laptopnya. Sepertinya pemuda jakung itu tak akan mudah melepas laptopnya.  
"Aku mendengarnya Byunnie.. waeyo?" Memang kali ini nada bicara Chanyeol terkesan lembut tapi tetap saja pandangan matanya tak teralihkan dari ke benda mati dipangkuanya.  
"Kyungsoo memintamu keluar. Dia menyuruhmu makan malam."  
"Sepertinya malam ini aku tidak akan makan Baek." Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya. Mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Chanyeol sambil sesekali memperhatikan Chanyeol yang masih berkutat dengan benda itu sambil sesekali tersenyum senang.  
"Apa yang sedang kau mainkan hinga membuatmu lupa makan eoh?"  
"Ini. Coba kau lihat! Mereka pintar sekali mengambil foto-fotoku dengan Kyungsoo." Ucap Chanyeol sembari tersenyum bangga saat menyodorkan layar laptopnya di depan Baekhyun.  
"Oh." Hanya itu saja yang terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun hingga akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar itu dengan wajah kesal. Sementara Chanyeol tak menyadari kekesalah Baekhyun malah kembali asyik dengan laptopnya.  
"Hyung? Dimana Chanyeol?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sepertinya baru saja keluar dari dapur.  
"Entahlah. Kau cari saja sendiri." Ucap Baekhyun sedikit ketus sembari melengang pergi menjauhi Kyungsoo.  
"Eoh? Ada apa dengannya eoh?"

Park Chanyeol Pabo! Bagaimana mungkin dia sesantai itu menunjukan foto-fotonya bersama Kyungsoo didepanku eoh? Dia itu bodoh atau apa sih? Apa dia lupa kalau aku ini namjachingunya?! Dia pikir aku tidak cemburu eoh? Aah! Memuakkan!  
"Pabo! Chanyeol pabo!"  
"Apa dia pikir aku tidak cemburu eoh?! Cih! Hatiku masih berfungsi dengan baik dan berada pada tempatnya Chanyeol!"  
Eoh? Untuk apa aku marah-marah sendiri? Toh tidak ada yang memperdulikanku. Tidak ada yang mendengar suaraku pula. Percuma saja aku marah-marah diatas balkon seperti ini. Lagipula ini sedang hujan. Pasti suaraku teredam oleh suara hujan.  
Tapi.. udaranya sedikit sejuk. Aku jadi teringat saat Chanyeol- Tungu! Untuk apa aku mengingatnya? Hhh~ memuakkan!  
"Pabo."  
"Siapa yang pabo eum?"  
Deg!  
"C-chanyeol?" Sepetinya aku mendengar suara Chanyeol. Apa benar itu dia? Aku bahkan tidak memiliki keberanian memutar tubuhku kebelakang hanya untuk sekedar melihat siapa yang berjalan mendekat kearahku dan- Memelukku.  
"Sedang apa kau disini eum? Kau bisa sakit Byunnie.." Dari aroma dan caranya memangilku aku sudah tau bahwa pria yang sedang memelukku sekarang adalah Park Chanyeol. Aku sangat hafal dengan kebiasaanya yang selalu menengelamkan wajahnya dicuruk leherku- menghirup aroma tubuhku saat dia memelukku seperti ini.  
"Lepaskan Chanyeol." Sesaat aku merasa Chanyeol melongarkan lingkaran tanganya di pinggangku.  
"Wae? Kau ketus sekali."  
'Kau belum sadar juga eoh? Ayolah, gunakan otakmu itu Tuan Park!'  
"Ani. Aku hanya terganggu dengan keberadaanmu." Jawabku masih dengan posisi semua. Menghadap ke balkon dengan menumpukan kedua lenganku pada pembatas balkon.  
Aku tidak tau lagi apa yang sedang diperbuatnya. Aku juga tak mendengar apapun. Apa mungkin dia sudah pergi?  
"Katakan, apa salahku Byunnie? Aku tau kau merah padaku.."  
"Tidak. Kau tidak salah. Tuan PARK CHANYEOL SELALU BENAR."  
"Mwo? Ada apa denganmu? Kau aneh sekali Byunnie.. Apa karna aku- membuka foto-fotoku bersama Kyungsoo ?"  
Ah~ aku tak ingin menjawabnya. Aku malas membicarakanya. Mau tak mau aku harus mengingat kejadian yang membuatku sebal hari ini.  
"Byunnie, ayolah.. itu hanya sebuah foto.. dan aku-"  
"SEBUAH FOTO KATAMU?! LALU BAGAIMANA JIKA AKU BERFOTO DENGAN KRIS? ATAU TAO? ATAU LUHAN? ATAU SEHUN? ATAU KAI? ATAU- HARUSKAN KUSEBUTKAN ORANG-ORANG YANG PERNAH KAU CEMBURUI SATU PER SATU TUAN PARK CHAN-NYE-OL?!" Habis. Kesabaranku benar-benar habis kali ini. Hingga tanpa sadar air mataku merembes keluar begitu saja. Aku menangis. Aku membenci diriku sendiri yang selalu terlihat lemah dihadapan Chanyeol. Kulihat Chanyeol masih terdiam. Pandangan matanya tidak fokus ke satu titik. Kurasa dia sedikit bingung. Terlebih lagi aku sedang menangis saat ini.  
"Mianhae.."  
Aku menghela nafas panjang. Rasanya hatiku jauh bertambah sakit daripada sebelumnya. Saat melihat Chanyeol hanya berdiri mematung dan berkata 'Mianhae' tanpa melakukan apapunn yang membuatku tenang.  
"Aku bosan mendengar itu Chan. Kau mencintainya? Maka ambilah.. dan aku akan pergi." Kalimat itu! Kalimat perpisahan sialan yang kuucapkan! Aku ini terlalu bodoh atau apa? Bagaimana bisa aku hidup tanpa Chanyeol? Berani sekali mulutku ini mengatakan hal semacam itu. Yang berarti akulah yang mengawali perpisahan itu- Arggh!  
Aku terus menerus memikirkanya hingga aku mulai sadar, tubuhku tak lagi berada diatas balkon melainkan didalam kamarku sendiri. Dan mulai menerima kenyataan bahwa- Chanyeol tidak mengejarku atau sekedar memangilku agar aku berheti melangkah. Melangkah semakin jauh. Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam sehari aku menghempaskan tubuhku kasar diatas kasur. Membenamkan wajahku di bantal dan menangis sepuasnya disana. Setidaknya dengan posisi sepeti ini aku bisa menangis sekeras apapun tanpa ada yang mendengarnya. Termasuk Chanyeol.  
Mungkin sudah 1 jam lebih aku menangis dengan posisi seperti ini. Aku tak mendengar suara-suara pintu terbuka atau ranjang kosong disampingku yang berdecit. Bahkan ranjang itu masih kosong. Meskipun lampu di dalam kamarku masih padam, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa ranjang disampingku masih-kosong.  
Tiba-tiba saja aku mulai merindukan sosok pria yang selalu tidur diatas sana. Tubuhnya menghadap kearahku saat ia tidur dengan begitu aku bias melihat wajah tampannya.  
Ya tuhan- aku merindukanya. Saat memori itu kembali, disaat itulah aku merasa isakanku semakin keras. Mungkin seseorang yang kebetulan lewat atau sengaja menguping atau tetangga sebelah kamarku bisa mendengar isakanku.  
"Chan.." Isakku. Aku masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas wajah terakhirnya sebelum aku pergi meningalkannya sendiri tadi. Ada sedikit ekspresi terkejut yang bercampur dengan luka yang tak dapat disembunyikanya. Aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas suara terakhirnya saat dia berkata 'Mianhae'. Kata-kata yang sempat membuatku muak. Membuat emosiku memuncak dan kata-kata sialan itu terucap begitu saja. Apakah hatiku sesiap itu menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar pergi- meningalkanku. Apakah hatiku benar-benar siap menerima kenyataan teman sekamarku yang juga kekasihku memiliki roommate baru? Kyungsoo mungkin. Dan apakah hatiku siap menerima hilangnya CHANBAEK dan berganti menjadi CHANSOO?  
"Tidak." Air mataku semakin deras mengalir. Disaat-saat seperti inilah ingatan tentang masalalu kami seperti diputar kembali. Saat-saat dimana aku dan Chanyeol saling mengenal, manjadi roommate, kami bertengkar hebat, kami menjadi sepasang kekasih, kami bertengkar lagi lalu berbaikan. Disaat Chanyeol selalu mengengam erat tanganku saat aku ketakutan. Memelukku saat aku merasa dingin. Mencium keningku seraya berucap 'Jaljayo' Sebelum aku tidur. Merawatku saat aku marasa tidak baik.  
"Aku…aku merindukanmu Chan.." Aku tak pernah berfikir perpisahan ini akan terjadi. Malah aku yang memulainya terlebih dulu. Kini aku menyesalinya. Aku sunguh menyesalinya. Jika aku bisa memutar ulang waktu, aku ingin waktu itu terhenti pada titik disaat Chanyeol memelukku diatas balkon. Jadi dengan begitu aku bisa berfikir 2x untuk meledakkan amarahku dihapanya.  
" _ima time machine ni norikonde  
anata ni ai ni yuku koto ga dekita nara  
mou nani mo negawanai  
hakanakute tooi kioku ni naru mae ni  
I need a time machine,oh...  
I need a time machine,oh.." _Dengan kesadaran penuh aku melantunkan salah satu lagu yang kusukai. Aku merasa suaraku benar-benar buruk kali ini. Serak dan sangat rendah. Benar saja karna semenjak 1 jam lalu yang kulakukan hanya menangis dan menangis.  
Ceklek!  
Kutolehkan kepalaku ke samping saat aku mendengar suara seseorang membuka pintu kamarku. Aku sangat berharap sosok itu adalah Chanyeol karna dengan begitu aku akan segera menghambur kepelukanya dan mengatakan bahwa aku menyesal. Kuperhatikan lekat-lekat sosok itu dengan cahaya remang yang berasal dari ruang tengah dorm yang ternyata adalah- Jongin. Kulihat pria itu berjalan menghampiriku lalu duduk disampingku.  
"Suaramu bagus bahkan saat kau menangis hyung.."  
Inilah yang kusuka dari Jongin. Di hadapan para fansnya dia bisa menyandang status sexy guy namun dihadapan hyung-hyungnya ia akan bersikap peduli saat hyung-hyungnya mengalami sedikit masalah. Ia juga bisa menjadi sangat perhatian dan cerewet jika itu menyangkut masalah kesehatan. Dan tertawa lebar saat salah satu dari hyungnya menceritakan hal lucu padanya.  
"Kau mencoba untuk menghiburku eum?" Kududukan tubuhku sejajar dengannya. Sial saja tubuhku pendek hingga ujung kakiku tak bisa bersentuhan dengan lantai seperti Jongin. Jadi aku hanya mengayun-ayunkan kakiku saja.  
"Tidak.. suaramu memang bagus hyung." Kusungingkan sedikit senyumku mendengar pujian dari Jongin.  
"Hyung, mengapa kau menangis? Apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol hyung kali ini?" Senyumanku runtuh seketika saat Jongin menyebut kembali nama pemuda itu. Bahkan kedua mataku bersiap-siap menumpahkan air mata.  
"Tidak..aku..aku yang bersalah kali ini.."  
"Mwo? Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri hyung.."  
"Tidak Jongin, sunguh. Aku yang salah..aku yang salah..aku..aku yang salah.." Ke2 belahan bibirku bergetar hebat sampai-sampai Jongin mendekapku erat-erat. Mengantikan suhu dingin tubuhku dengan suhu hangat tubuhnya.  
"Hyung.. berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku tau, kau cemburu saat Chanyeol hyung berfoto dengan Kyungsoo benar?" Aku hanya menganguk di dalam pelukanya. Sayang saja, pelukan Jongin tak sehangat pelukan Chanyeol.  
"Lihat..aku yang salah kan? Aku sangat pencemburu.." Isakku. Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa menangis. Aku memang cengeng.  
"Tidak ada yang salah hyung.. apa yang kau rasakan aku juga mengalaminya. Kau ingat kan hyung aku ini namjachingunya Kyungsoo hyung?" Lagi-lagi aku hanya menganguk.  
"Apa yang kau rasakan itu hal yang wajar hyung.. akupun begitu tapi lihat, aku bisa meredam rasa cemburuku benar?" Aku mendongak saat ke 2 tangan jongin berada dipundakku sekarang. Menatap ke 2 mataku lembut. Sama seperti tatapan mata Chanyeol. Tatapan yang mampu membuat semua keraguanku hilang.  
"Kau hanya perlu mengingat bahwa dia hanya mencintaimu hyung.. bukankah itu sudah cukup?" Jongin tersenyum. Aku tak pernah melihat senyum seperti ini sebelumnya. Sebuah senyuman yang sangat tulus. Ini kali pertama aku melihatnya. Dengan kesadaran penuh aku mengagukan kepalaku. Ikut tersenyum bersamanya.  
"Nah, lihat! Hyungku ini cantik saat tersenyum!"  
"M-mwo? Aku namja pabo!"  
"Ani, kau cantik!"  
"Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu jongin atau aku akan memukulmu eoh?!"  
"Mwo! Andwae!" Jongin berlari kencang keluar dari kamar dan aku berlari kencang menyusulnya. Namun langkah kakiku seketika terhenti saat- Aku melihat Kyungsoo dan- Chanyeol tertawa bersama di depan televise. Sepertinya mereka sedang menonton film bersama. Terbukti dengan adanya snack dan camilan lainnya dihadapan mereka. Tubuhku seperti kaku untuk beberapa detik hingga Jongin berhenti dari aksi larinya dan aku tau dia mulai memandangku dengan tatapan iba. Kini semua mata itu memandangku. Termasuk Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang kumiliki aku hanya berkata..  
"Maaf aku menganggu acara kalian.." Hanya itu hinga akhirnya aku kembali mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Dan _see_ \- aku kembali menangis. Membenamkan wajahku di atas bantal empuk berwarna putih hingga seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar. Membuat isakanku terhenti seketika.  
"Byunnie.."  
 _Suara itu- Oh Tuhan kuatkan aku._  
"Byunnie.. kau menangis?"  
'Kau baru sadar Chanyeol? Ah iya aku lupa.. kau terlalu sibuk dengan Kyungsoo.'  
Entah mengapa kenyataan itu membuatku sakit.  
"Byunnie, biar kujelaskan.."  
'Jangan melakukan kesalahan lagi Baekhyun, dengarkan penjelasannya.'  
Tubuhku sedikit bergeser saat dia duduk di tepi tempat tidurku. Mengusap lembut rambut belakangku.  
"Aku dan Kyungsoo.. Aku.."  
'Kenapa sulit sekali untukmu menjelaskan Chanyeol?'  
"Aku dan Kyungsoo hanya berteman Byunnie.. mengertilah.."

"Kau boleh memarahiku, menghukumku atau apapun tapi tolong-" Ucapanya terhenti namun tanganya masih setia membelai rambutku.  
"Jangan katakan kau akan meningalkanku…aku sangat mencintaimu.." Dan saat itu juga aku merasa Kristal bening jatuh diatas rambutku. Chanyeol menangis. Baiklah, kami memang sering bertengkar. Melihatku menangis bukan hal yang asing untuk Chanyeol tapi melihat Chanyeol menangis adalah hal yang- belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Terlebih lagi ketika kami bertengkar. Ku ubah posisiku menjadi duduk disampingnya. Menatap lekat ke 2 manik hitamnya yang sedikit berair karna memang dia menangis.  
Entah apa yang merasukiku, aku mengusap air mata itu dengan ke 2 ibu jariku lalu mengecup singkat ke 2 kelopak matanya.  
"Maafkan aku Yeollie, aku terlalu cemburu.. Maafkan aku.. kalau saja jongin tidak menasehatiku, mungkin aku masih tetap membencimu.."  
"Mwo? Jongin? Menasehatimu? Bagaimana bisa-"  
"Ne, dia mendengarkanku saat aku menyanyi dan masuk ke dalam kamar.."  
"Eh? Aku tidak mendengar kau menyanyi.."  
"Eug, itu karna kau terlalu sibuk dengan Kyungsoo.."  
"Mi-mianhae.." Aku hanya tersenyum kecil sembari mengusap lembut pipinya.  
"Tapi.. setahuku Jongin sedang pergi Baek, dia kan sedang ada job pemotretan bersama dengan Suho hyung? Kau lupa?"  
"M-mwo?" Lelucon macam apa ini?! Jelas-jelas Jongin disini tadi! Dia bahkan memegang pundakku, memelukku, dan menghiburku!  
"Suho hyung saja belum pulang dan aku tidak melihat Jongin dari tadi. Di dalam dorm hanya ada aku, kau, sehun dan Kyungsoo, Byunnie.. Apa kau bermimpi?"  
Mimpi? Mungkinkah? Tidak. Aku yakin itu bukanlah mimpi. Tadi itu benar-benar Jongin! Tanpa berfikir apapun, aku segera meraih ponsel dari dalam daku celanaku. Memencet beberapa nomor dan menekan tombol dial. Aku tau Chanyeol menatapku aneh tapi aku mengabaikanya. Aku hanya ingin-  
 _"Yeoboseo hyung? Ada apa?"_  
"Ya! Jonginnie? Kau ada dimana eoh?"  
 _"Masih dilokasi pemotretan hyung, wae? Apa dorm sedang dalam masalah?"  
_ "M-mwo?!" Ponselku langsung tergeletak di lantai begitu saja setelah sebelumnya terlepas dari tanganku. Ja-jadi.. tadi itu..  
"Channie, aku sunguh.. Jongin dia.. dia.. dia ada.."  
"Ssst.. mungkin kau bermimpi Byunnie.." Chanyeol memelukku. Erat sekali. Jujur saja, aku merasa sedikit takut karna kejadian tadi. Aku benar-benar yakin, Jongin ada disampingku tadi.  
"Aku.. aku takut Channie, tidurlah dikasurku malam ini.." Lihat! Pantas saja aku disebut seperti anak perempuan karna memang sikapku seperti itu! Menyebalkan!  
"Baiklah Byunnie.. kajja kita tidur.."  
"Em." Aku menganguk cepat sembari merebahkan tubuhku diatas tempat tidur dan kulihat Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya disampingku. Memeluk tubuhku posesiv sembari memejamkan ke 2 matanya.

Hhh~ bangun di pagi hari memang menyebalkan. Jika saja aku tidak ingin ke kamar mandi aku tak akan bangun sepagi ini. Disaat semua member sedang asyik-asyiknya bergumul di dalam selimut mereka. Jika sudah seperti ini, kembali tidurpun aku tak bisa.  
"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Memasak? Oh ayolah, aku tidak ahli dalam hal itu. Membereskan dorm? Hhh~ bisa-bisa setahun kemudian pekerjaan itu baru akan selesai mengingat keadaan dorm yang sangat.. Err- berantakan.  
"Ah! Aku tau!" Pekikku keras seraya berlari cepat menuju kamar. Kupandangi setiap benda yang ada di dalam kamarku hinga pandangan mataku terhenti pada 1 sosok yang masih terlelap di belik selimutnya. Dengan sedikit mengendap-endap aku mendekat kearahnya kemudian duduk disampingnya.  
"Channie~"  
"Eugh.." Aigoo! Kyeopta!  
"Channie~ bangun, aku tidak bisa tidur lagi.."  
"Eugh? Wae Byunnie? Tidurlah.."  
"Channie! Bangun! Temani aku~" Aku mulai merajuk disampingnya. Aku bahkan mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh besar itu hinga dia bangun.  
"Yaa~ tidurlah Byunnie, aku masih sangat mengantuk.." Ucapnya. Meskipun begitu ia tetap mendudukan tubuhnya sembari mengusap-usap matanya dengan pungung tanganya. Kasihan sekali, maafkan aku Channie.. hihihi.  
"Ani, aku tidak bisa tidur Channie bodoh! Kajja bangun, temani aku!"  
"Ahh~ arra, kau ingin kemana eum?"  
"Ke.. ah! Ke atas balkon saja!"  
"MWO?! Udaranya sangat dingin Byunnie! Kau bisa sakit!"  
Kugelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat.  
"Tidak akan, ayolah.. pemandanganya pasti bagus." Kulihat Chanyeol mengangukkan kepalanya. Hahaha~ aku memang egois dan Chanyeol selalu menuruti apa mauku. Memangnya dia bisa apa kalau aku sudah mengeluarkan jurus aegyoku? Hahaha~

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk berjalan menuju balkon, Aku dan Chanyeol sudah berdiri diatas sini sekarang. Melihat pemandangan kota seoul di pagi hari. Ternyata tak kalah indahnya dari pemandangan di malam hari. Belum lagi kabut putih yang sedikit menutupi kota. Ah~ sangat indah.  
"Lihat, kau tidak menyesal kan karna aku mengajakmu kesini?" Ucapku pada Chanyeol karna kulihat dia terus menerus tersenyum sementara pandangan matanya mengarah ke depan.  
Dia hanya mengeleng sebagai jawaban. Senyuman itu masih saja terpatri diwajahnya. Aku jadi ikut tersenyum karnanya.  
"Aku tidak menyesal karna aku melihat pemandangan indah ini bersamamu."  
Deg! Blush!  
"Yya! Dasar." Hanya itu kalimat yang mampu kulontarkan karna bibirku mulai bergetar. Tidak. Bahkan seluruh tubuhku karna udara diatas sini semakin dingin. Benar. Seharusnya aku mendengarkan nasihat Chanyeol.  
"C-chan, ayo masuk. Disini semakin dingin.."  
"Benarkah?" Kenapa dia bisa sesantai itu? Dia malah merentangkan tanganya itu lebar-lebar hingga hampir mengenai wajahku. Apa dia tidak merasa dingin?  
"Kau? Apa suhu tubuhmu normal? Udara sedingin ini kau tidak merasakannya eoh?" Pria disampingku mengelengkan kepalanya. Dia malah beralih memeluk tubuhku dari belakang. Ahh~ pungungku kembali memanas. Rasa dingin itu lenyap saat Chanyeol memelukku. Saat kulitnya bergesekan dengan kulitku.  
"Sudah hangat?" Aku mengangukkan kepalaku sementara ke 2 mataku kembali memandang jauh kedepan.  
"Kau lihat, inilah guna tubuh besarku. Untuk melengkapi tubuh mungilmu Byun Baek.."  
Benar juga, tubuh mungilku sangat pas dengan tubuh besar Chanyeol. Lihatlah bagaimana mudahnya tubuhku masuk ke dalam tubuh besarnya. Bagaimana cocoknya ketika jari jemari kita saling bertaut. Aku jadi ingat saat Kyungsoo dengan gamblangnya bilang dihadapan semua member saat makan malam.  
"Kau dan Chanyeol Hyung sangat cocok Hyung, Lihatlah. Bahkan perbedaan tinggi kalian membuat kalian Nampak serasi." Ucapnya disertai cekikikan dari beberapa member lain. Aish, membuatku malu saja. Ck.  
"Byunnie?"  
"Eugh? Ne?"  
"Apa yang sedang kau perhatikan? Kulihat kau senyum-senyum sendiri. Kau baik-baik saja eoh?"  
'AKU BAIK! BAHKAN SANGAAAAAAT BAIK!'  
"Emh, benarkah? Aku baik Channie.. Ah iya, Kajja kita masuk. Kyungsoo pasti mencari kita."  
Ajakku untuk mengurangi rasa gugup yang kini mengerogotiku. Dan beruntung saja Chanyeol menyetujuinya. Kami segera berjalan masuk ke dalam dorm yang jauh lebih hangat dari cuaca diluar tadi.

Hari sudah mulai petang meskipun ini belum melewati jam makan malam. Karna tidak ada jadwal, aku dan Chanyeol hanya bermalas-malasan seharian ini. Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya sementara aku tidur disampingnya dengan tanganya sebagai alas kepalaku. Yah, sambil menunggu jam makan malam. Dan juga, aku sedang membaca tabloid sementara Chanyeol tampak diam saja memperhatikanku.  
"Byunnie, bagaimana kalau kita memelihara seekor anjing?!" Pekiknya tiba-tiba. Jika saja saat ini aku sedang makan, pastilah aku sudah tersedak makananku sendiri.  
"M-mwo?! A-anjing?! Tidak."  
"Ayolah, aku melihat banyak sekali anjing yang lucu dijual di toko yang pernah kita lewati ituuuuu! Ayolah~"  
Ah~ toko itu. Menyebalkan sekali karna aku harus berdiri di depan toko selama 1 jam hingga Chanyeol selesai bermain dengan binatang kecil itu.  
"Tidak terimakasih. Aku tidak menginginkanya." Ucapku santai. Kuharap dia tak lagi membicaran masalah anjing itu.  
"Ayolah Byunnie, sekali ini saja~"  
"Tidak."  
"Byunnie-"  
"Tidak."  
"Dia itu-"  
"Tidak."  
"Byunnie dengarkan aku dulu. Dia itu-"  
"Lalalala~ aku tidak mau dengar."  
"Yak! Dia sangat lucu Byunnie!"  
"Ani. Aku lebih lucu." Ucapku cuek tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari tabloid yang sekarang kubaca.  
"Dia putih dan bersih Byunnie~"  
"Ani. Aku lebih putih dan bersih."  
"Dia wangi sekali Byunnie~"  
"Ani. Aku lebih wangi."  
"Dia juga mungil~"  
"Ani. Aku lebih mungil."  
"Dia sangat tampan. Karna anjing itu pria."  
"Ani. Aku lebih tampan."  
"Bulunya juga lebat~"  
"Ani. Buluku jauh lebih- Mwo?! Aish! Tidak ya tidak!"  
"Hmmpff! Hahahahahaha~"  
"Yak! Apa yang lucu eoh?!"  
"Ani, aku hanya sedang mengodamu. Hahahaha~"  
"Yakk!"  
Pletak!  
"Kya~ Appo~"  
"Rasakan."  
"Lagipula manager Hyung bisa memarahiku kalau aku memelihara binatang di dalam dorm.."  
Benar juga. Bagaimana bisa aku terjebak dengan bualanya! Ck.  
"Pabo."  
"Kau yang Pabo. Kau hampir saja bilang kalau bulumu jauh lebih le-"  
Pletak!  
"Kya! Apoo~"  
"Jangan mengatakan hal bodoh itu Channie!" Bisa kurasakan pipiku mulai memanas. Bagaimanapun juga itu adalah hal yang Err~ Sangat Pribadi kau tau?  
"Ah iya Byunnie, ngomong-ngomong- Bulumu sebelah mana yang lebih lebat eum?"  
PLETAK!  
"Kyaaaa!"

Jam makan malam telah tiba. Kami semua duduk mengelilingi meja makan dan makan tanpa mengeluarkan banyak suara. Paling-paling Suho hyung yang menyampaikan jadwal-jadwal baru dari manager hyung. Jongin yang sedang mencoba menyuapi Kyungsoo. Sehun yang sibuk dengan berbagai macam makanan di dalam mulutnya sementara Aku dan Chanyeol yang saling diam.  
Ne, aku masih sangat kesal dengannya. Ah~ Sudahlah. Itu memalukan.

"Chanyeol? Baekhyun? Ada apa? Biasanya kalian sangat berisik?" Rupanya Suho hyung sadar dengan sikap diamku.  
"Tidak, aku hanya sedang.. tidak enak badan."  
"Eh? Benarkah? Kau harus beristirahat. Chanyeol, setelah ini temani Baekhyun di dalam kamar ne?"  
Chanyeol menganguk mantap. Yaa~ seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan aku tidak enak badan jika harus raksasa ini yang menjagaku. Arrgghh!  
"Sedang apa kau disini?" Ucapku ketus saat Chanyeol merangkak mendekatiku yang –tentu saja- asyik dengan novel yang kubaca.  
"Ani, Suho hyung bilang aku harus menjagamu Byunnie."  
"Ne. Tapi tak bisakah kau duduk di tempat tidurmu sendiri? Kau benar-benar mengangguku."  
Lihat, aku jadi berbicara cukup kasar denganya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku kesal.  
"Ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau cepat sekali marah eoh?" Kututup buku novelku dengan sedikit hentakan kemudian merangkak turun dari atas tempat tidur.  
"Ba-baek? Kau mau kemana?"  
"Jangan mengikutiku Yeol." Ucapku tanpa menoleh sebelum aku keluar dari dalam kamar.

Mungkin perkataan Chanyeol tak sepenuh salah. Aku memang sangat sensitive sekali akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan hanya karna Chanyeol mengodaku saja aku bisa semarah ini padanya. Ah~ aku jadi merasa sedikit bersalah. Beruntung saja udara saat ini sedang sejuk-sejuknya. Kubiarkan angin menerpa wajah serta rambutku. Benar sekali. Aku berada di balkon. Tempat paling menyenangkan yang sejauh ini bisa kujangkau dengan mudah. Dan lagi, pemandangan Kota Seoul dimalam hari benar-benar bisa menghiburku. Setidaknya fikiranku jauh lebih jernih sekarang.  
"Sudah kuduga kau berada diatas sini Byunnie.."  
Tanpa menolehpun aku tau siapa yang datang.  
"Chan? Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan mengikutiku?" Jawabku sewot tanpa menoleh kearahnya.  
Greb!  
Hey!-  
"Suho hyung menyuruhku untuk menjagamu chagi bukan membiarkanmu sakit seperti ini."  
"Aku baik-baik saja." Hhh~ aku lelah mengusirnya jadi biarkan saja dia memelukku. Lagipula aku merindukan pelukanya. Eh?  
"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini Byunnie?"  
"Bukan urusanmu."  
"Wowowowowo.. Byunnie cantikku sedang kesal eoh?"  
"Ck. Dasar bebal. Pergi sana!"  
"Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?"  
"Ya sudah. Aku saja yang pergi." Ancamku. Kuhempaskan kasar pergelangan tanganya yang melingkar sempurna di pinggangku. Sunguh. Aku sebal dengan semua ini. Aku kesal padanya dan disisi lain aku sangat- Merindukanya.  
"Tu-tunggu!  
Sret!  
Greb!  
"Yaaa~"  
"Kau mau pergi kemana Byunnie? Berhentilah menghindariku."  
Tubuh ini, aroma ini. Aku sangat merindukan Chanyeol yang memelukku seperti ini. Hangat dan nyaman. Hingga antara sadar dan tidak aku memejamkan ke 2 mataku. Tubuhku seperti melayang ke udara saat Chanyeol mengoyangkan tubuh kami ke kiri dan ke kanan. Aku sangat menikmatinya.  
"Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki wajah cantik seperti itu Byunnie?"  
"Eugh? Aku tampan!" Protesku kesal tapi tentu saja masih dengan posisi Chanyeol yang memelukku.  
"Ani, kau cantik."  
"Chan-"  
"Kau cantik dan akan tetap cantik Byunnie, jangan memungkirinya lagi."  
Entah mengapa hatiku menjadi sedikit hangat saat Chanyeol mengatakanya. Hhh~ aku sangat mencintainya.  
"Dan mengapa Channie tampan?" Tanyaku dengan ke2 mata yang tertutup.  
"Agar aku bisa melengkapi wajah cantikmu."  
Blush!  
Mungkin jika Chanyeol melihatku dia juga bisa melihat ke 2 pipiku mulai memerah karna aku merasakan panas di wajahku terlebih lagi ke 2 pipiku. Inilah salah satu hal yang kusukai dari Chanyeol, dia sangat pandai membuat suasana menjadi baik. Dia pintar sekali membuat pipiku memerah dalam sekejap.  
"Saranghae Channie~ya.."  
"Nado Saranghae.."  
Dapat kurasakan sebuah benda kenyal menempel di keningku untuk beberapa detik.  
'Chan, kau selalu membuatku merasa bahwa aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu. Sekalipun aku pergi, aku akan kembali lagi ketempat yang sama. Ketempat dimana kau berada'

FIN.

Huweeeeeeeee….! Gmana gmana?! Gak dapet banget kan feel'nya?! Authornya payah. Huhuhuhu ,  
Maaf ya maaf kalo ff'nya jelek.. Soalnya idenya juga munculnya gak sengaja.  
Reviewnya ditunggu ^.^  
Kabuuuuurrrr! ^.^


End file.
